In various types of network infrastructures, different types of routing schemes (e.g., unicasting, multicasting, broadcasting) can be utilized for delivery of messages and may be useful in different circumstances. However, some communications protocols may be unable to efficiently utilize certain types of routing schemes. The use of different types of communications casting can become further complicated when a message is communicated across systems using multiple communication protocols, such as may be required for new devices and existing (e.g., legacy) devices that may be incapable of leveraging certain newer messaging protocols.